independence
by multichip
Summary: england and america


_PAST:_

'Hey you there are you alone?'

'y-yeah, who are you?'

'I'm England, and you?

'well I'm not sure but I have heard that I am called America. Do you know of me?'

I am terribly sorry but no, I will be more that welcome to take you in, as long as you don't have an enemy that will attack me.'

'no I don't, and will you really take me in, just like that?'

'well yes. As an England I must take in anybody who is in need. Only is they are nations. I like to help you see.'

'wow you're really a good guy!'

'well yeah I guess...'

_AMERICAS POV:_

Wow England's house is really big; no wonder he can't find any of his clothes.

'ENGLAND CAN I GO INTO THE STORE ROOM? THERE MIGHT BE SOME STUFF I CAN USE IN THERE.'

'sure but you don't have to shout you only a small country and you might damage your voice. Like Canada...'

'YUSSS'

He sure is a nice guy. Now I can't wait to be alone for a while going through all of Britain's things. Now let's get to work!

'god why does he keeps so much stuff in here? Ahh this is something interesting, now let's see...'

Hmm why does he keep comics in here? God there not even properly finished. God he's a strange dude.

'let's see, I can make these guys into heroes! Yeah, that one can have a blue and red suit with a shield with my flag on it! He will be called captain America! Umm this one will be big and green, just like one of Britain's monsters. He can be called, hulk. Kind of fits him... um how about this one, blond hair a big hammer, Greek god, maybe. How about I call this one, thor, yeah. Cool! (and so on.)

_BRITIAN'S POV:_

I wonder is he is okay. That little gentleman. I'll come back in three days and make my relationship with him deeper. Yes that should make him more comfortable in my home. Or make him feel worse

'damn it he is such a little fellow I have no idea how to handle him!'

Now I have to worry about more things, fighting against Germany. How can I feel so preoccupied? Oh my word I'm nearly at the battle field. I have got to get my clothes sorted. Now where is my gun?

(three days later)

Wow I won that battle. That was really hard. Oh my I almost forgot I have to get home right away!

_BRITANS HOME:_

'America I'm hom-'

'hey England! How are you dude?'

'you grew up so fast'

'what did you say? I'm sorry my hearing isn't that good because I've been in the storage cupboard for ages!'

'is that why your voice is so loud?'

'yeah dude. Though I have gotta be loud because, IM THE HERO!'

'You're... the... hero?'

'yeah!'

'oh and England, now that I'm a bigger nation, I would like my independence...'

'y-your independence?'

_AMERICAS INDEPENDANCE WAR:_

'America stops this, now!'

'England you used to be so strong, what happened?'

'don't pity me. Ever. I'm you superior.'

'I can if I want to because I will win this battle then I won't have to do anything you say.'

'AMERICAAA, I won't lose you... AHHHH-'

'englan-'

'don't leave me.'

'you used to be such a strong nation, but you keep on loosing others. What happened?'

'I met... you...'

'huh?'

_AMERICA'S POV:_

Did I really want that to happen? England hates me now. And I think the reason he's getting sicker by the day is because of me.

'hey England...'

It's been ages sing I've said that name.

'can I talk to you privately?'

'yeah, sure.'

His voice was so quiet. Where am I even going?

'okay, England. I'm so sorry...'

'for what?'

'you know the war.'

'oh that.'

His voice was a sneer.

'also, don't talk to me like that. I'm apologising and you not helping me do so.'

'then don't.'

He turned his head and did a little raspy cough

'England, have you been drinking?'

I felt my eyebrow rise in suspicion.

'and if I have?'

I felt the panic in his voice

'you not meant to be dinking when you ill.

_ENGLAND'S POV:_

How did he know? I know he's always been sharp witted but this idiot is being a waste of my time, and it shouldn't be any of his business is I'm drinking.

'your such a waste of my time, it's none of you business in I am dri-'

w-why is he kissing me. Huh.

'don't go through all the trouble of saying all of that. You will ruin your voice, just like Canada.'

'why did you kiss me asshole?'

Stop it me. Stop blushing, he only to see your reaction. But then again can I stop?

'you know full well that I'm much more superior than you-'

God he's doing it again

'like I said, don't waste your breath'

_AMERICA'S POV:_

He is cute when he's embarrassed. Just my type. I didn't actually think he would react. And has he actually been drinking, this whole time?

'America stops it'

'okay, but now you know I like you, my secret. You have to stop your little secret, because you are smoking too.

'h-how did you know?'

'I don't want you to die.'

Why am I hugging him? And why is he hugging me back?

'okay let's go back to the meeting okay?

'yeah okay.'

'are you okay dude?'

'yes.'

_MEETING:_

'oh anglaterra, how are you, do you want to come to mine after the meeting?'

'I'm not in the mood France, and shut up.'

'England shut up we've got to get back to the meeting.'

'oh Germany you such an idiot you're the one who is the loudest here.'

Oh pleases anglaterra come over.'

'no'

They both looked at each other and smiled.

'hey dude do you want to come over to mine after the meeting?'

'yes America.'


End file.
